Margo Gru
Margo Gru is one of Gru's adoptive daughters and older sister to Edith and Agnes. She is 11 years old and one of three deuteragonists in the film Despicable Me, alongside Edith Gru and Agnes and a supporting character in Despicable Me 2. Margo is the eldest of the three orphan girls that Gru adopts. Before she was adopted, she was an orphan horribly treated by Mrs. Hattie. She, like her younger sisters, wished to be adopted by somebody who would love them. She is very disapproving of Edith's mischief, shown where Edith jumps in puddles which gets her and Agnes wet, and also when she breaks a vial of acid in Gru's kitchen. She does join in with Edith's antics if it's against someone she doesn't like. She finds it very endearing when Agnes says innocent childlike things (although she does display mild irritation at Agnes' fixation with unicorns), the polar opposite of Edith who finds it irritating. Personality Margo tends to be no-nonsense and straight to the point and is very untrusting of people, taking a long time to warm up to Gru, and also does not trust his minions to begin with. She is quite optimistic despite her difficulty trusting people, telling the girls that they will be happy with Gru eventually. When Gru goes after them when they are kidnapped by Vector, she is happy to see him but is still unsure whether to go back as he gave them away again, but encouraged Edith and Agnes to jump when Gru makes a heartfelt apology. She gives Gru a big hug when Gru finally kisses them goodnight, and says that she loves him, finally viewing him as a dad. She has a sarcastic sense of humor and wit, shown especially when Gru says not to touch anything, to which she replies 'Uh huh, what about the floor?' and 'And what about the air?', and also when she mocks Gru's accent. She also implies Gru is stupid when he wishes to sell cookies to Vector straight away, whereas they usually go alphabetically. She can be quite judgemental and smart and is very mature for her apparent age. She sees through Gru's lies about his 'dog' and 'cousins', knowing that it isn't a real dog at all, and that his minions clearly aren't human, marking her as quite intelligent. She outsmarts Gru several times by threatening to cause him grief or bargaining with him to get her own way, one occasion where he refuses to read to them and she says they will disturb all night long. She does have a fun loving side, such as throwing toiler paper around Gru's living room, and having pillow fights with her sisters, but her highly protective nature towards her younger sisters means she must act the adult often. Margo is very good at ballet, and enjoys it a lot. Plot Despicable Me Margo was one of the three girls staying in Miss Hattie's Home for Orphanage. She, along with Edith and Agnes are adopted by Gru. At first she doesn't like Gru and his ways and refused to accept him as her new father and so did Gru with her as his daughter. Margo and her sisters eventually grew to love Gru and he grew to love them back. Their relationship was broken briefly when Dr. Nefario sent them back to Miss Hattie and Margo was hesitant to jump from Vector's ship even though her sisters had safely made it to Gru's ship. After Gru rescued her she grew to think of him as a father and told him she loved him. Despicable Me 2 ]] In the second movie, Gru catches Margo texting to her friend "Avery". Gru asks her if Avery is a boy or a girl, worrying if Margo might have found a boy she likes. Later in the movie, she encounters Antonio, a boy who is the son of Eduardo, much to Gru's horror. Agnes and Edith tell Gru that Margo has a boyfriend which makes Gru mad, so he tries to separate the two. At some point later, at the Cinco De Mayo party, Gru find a depressed Margo and asks what's wrong with her. Gru found out that Antonio is dancing with another girl and apparently no longer had interest with Margo, so Gru freeze rays Antonio in return as a depressed Margo leaves. Trivia *The design on Margo's shirt in the first movie is the Lorax in the film "Dr. Seuss' The Lorax" which is created by Illumination Entertainment too. The design on her shirt in the second movie is unknown. *Margo's behavior toward Antonio dumping her was similar to Gru's toward Lucy being reassigned to Australia. Gallery Margo, Edith & Agnes at Breakfast.jpg 130426 DESPICABLE TOUT2.jpg 600581_278514572287924_1603425240_n.jpg 944509 597953123558778 1945881878 n.jpg Margo-Edith-and-Agnes-at-the-theme-park-despicable-me-13770489-550-285.jpg Margo-agnes-edith-despicable-me-2.png P-Despicable-Me-Margo-Plush-1256549.jpg Margo, Edith & Agnes at Breakfast.jpg Margo and Antonio.jpg Margo2.jpg Margo.jpg Despicable-Margo-Edith-Agnes-with-kyle-50p.jpg Despicable_Me_2_Poster_Individual_c_Ex_Cine_1.jpg Despicable-Me-2-wallpapers-2.png Chaotic_Geek_Despicable_Me_002.jpg despicable2-14.jpg The Girls' Bedroom in Despicable Me 2.jpg Tmb 1723 480.jpg Tmb 4097 480.jpg Tmb 774 480.jpg Despicable-Margo-Edith-Agnes-with-kyle-50p.jpg Agnes-in-Despicable-Me.jpg despicable_me_2010_home_for_girls.jpg girls-i-want-you-to-meet-mr-g_clink_large.jpg Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Family Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists